pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Redirect
I would like to make an addition; no redirects FROM user name space either. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 07:03, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Well, if we want to add things, we're gonna need to write our own proposal. It's like SIGN, the consensus seems to be that we want to be a little less stringent than GuildWiki, but, until we actually write our own version, we're kinda stuck. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:22, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Meh, I've been removing them anyways. Clogs up special pages, and no one has complained so far. Guess I could continue drafting PvX-specific policies like I have with YAV. I'll put this on my to-do list; until then, there's no reason to have a user page as a redirect. - Krowman 07:35, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::I say so because User:Swift Thief's guildwiki page redirects to . I complained on his talk page, but apparently it's legal to have it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 16:07, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::Oh and that is also why he opposed me in my RFA. [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) :::Not much we can do about that, that's his GWiki user page. Maybe Auron could give him a warning or something over there, but his PvX user page is a little different. - Krowman 23:47, 15 August 2007 (CEST) BUMP :What do you mean, bump? If you'd like to see the policy, feel free to write up a proposal. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 23:55, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Look over my proposal here. I do have one quick question for you Hhhippo (or GCardinal I guess): the blue links within the PvX skill bars that take you to either GWiki or GWWiki, do they technically count as redirects? I don't think that they do, but some clarification before passing this policy would be great. - Krowman 00:27, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :We are connected to both of them through extensions. Thus the reason we do not have external links everywhere. Correct me if I am wrong. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:29, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::These links directly point to the other wikis, so they are not redirects. In this case, they don't look like external links since they are directly formatted by the PvXcode extension, not by the normal wiki engine. Btw: the proposal looks good. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 00:39, 16 August 2007 (CEST) I know its his GWiki page, but I dont want that to happen here. I like urs krow, but add no redirects to special: namespace I think. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 01:12, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Aside from that example (which would already violate the 'no redirects out of the userspace' stipulation), why should we disallow redirects to special pages? Where might they be harmfully used that isn't already in the policy? - Krowman 23:56, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::Why would you have a reason to redirect to Special: namespace? And the reason I want this through is because of User:Nova. I don't really care about Special: part, it is good enough, but can we officialify this? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:29, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::Hehehe I was just being silly tbh. I didn't have that up for very long at all. -- Nova -- ( ) 02:56, 25 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Cuz I ripped it off, but we still need a policy, soo... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 02:59, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :::::... -- Nova -- ( ) 18:16, 25 August 2007 (CEST)